All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues transcript
Episode 11 - Written By: Javier Grillo-Marxuach Directed By: Stephen Williams -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 of Sayid passed out. HURLEY: He wasn't on the plane. KATE: Who wasn't on the plane? HURLEY: Ethan, the Canadian guy, he is not on the passenger manifest. JACK: Well, where the hell is he? HURLEY: I don't know. I saw him yesterday, but now... JACK: yelling Has anyone seen Ethan? KATE: Sayid's leg. JACK: Has anyone seen Ethan? MICHAEL: Yeah, yeah. He went to go get some wood. He took off on the path to the beach. Is he okay? What happened? JACK: Where's Charlie? KATE: What? JACK: Where's Charlie? LOCKE: He went after Claire. of Locke and Jack running through the jungle. LOCKE: short Jack! of Claire's bag. JACK: She was moving back to the beach. Claire. That's hers. What happened? What... LOCKE: I don't know. Footprints. At least three distinct sets all over the place. It looks like there might have been a struggle. sees something. JACK: What? What is it? LOCKE: Drag marks. Here. And here. JACK: Claire and Charlie, they were together. LOCKE: I think they've been taken. JACK: yelling Claire!! Charlie! Claire! LOCKE: Jack. Jack. puts his finger to his mouth Shhhh. Act 2 of a broken branch. Locke approaching, showing it to Jack. LOCKE: Tracks are still fresh. JACK: This doesn't make any sense. How can one man drag off two people, one of them pregnant? LOCKE: You're asking the wrong question. Not how, why? JACK: You think it was Ethan. LOCKE: It certainly feels like it was Ethan, doesn't it? JACK: By himself. How? LOCKE: We can't account for all of our people. And, more importantly, who's to say they're even our people? JACK: What? LOCKE: Sayid said there were others. JACK: Sayid said we're not alone. LOCKE: Semantics. JACK: Sayid's injured. We're not even sure where he went. He's delirious. LOCKE: I'm just telling you what the ground is telling me. JACK: So which way is the ground telling you that they went? LOCKE: Jack, we don't know what's going on here. JACK: We know enough. LOCKE: We need to prepare. We could be back at the caves in 10 minutes, organize a search party, get wea- JACK: Which way did they go, Locke? points with his knife. Shot of Jack running through the jungle. ---- - We see Jack in surgery. NURSE: ...stats are dropping. JACK: C'mon, c'mon. NURSE #2: BP's falling. She's bleeding out. JACK: No, I've got the artery almost there. NURSE #2: She's in arrest. JACK: 1 milligram epi. Let's get the crash cart over here. Alright, artery's sealed. Close her up. NURSE: Defib. JACK: Charge NURSE: Charged. JACK: Clear. defibrillator doesn't start her heart Charge. NURSE: We're charged. JACK: Clear. still doesn't work, Jack starts doing CPR. JACK: Come on, come on back now, come on. Come on now. Come on back. Come on. of Jack's father. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Call it. JACK: giving CPR Come on, baby, come back. Come back. Come on, baby, come on. Come on now. You can do this. Come on. Come on. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Call it, Jack. It's over, call it. JACK: his mask off You call it. ---- on the Island. KATE: You let him go alone? LOCKE: Don't worry. I'll catch up. What's the word from the beach? KATE: Nothing. Nobody has seen him. gives Kate a knife. KATE: I'm coming with you. LOCKE: I figured you might. SHANNON: Boone who's walking toward Locke and Kate What are you doing? We need to get our water and get back to the beach... BOONE: Locke I heard you're forming a search party. Can I help? SHANNON: This is a deserted Island. There's no choppers, no Amber Alerts. How exactly are you going to find them? LOCKE: By following Ethan's trail. No one can walk through the wilderness without leaving signs, bending blades of grass, breaking twigs, especially with captives in tow. And yes, I could use another hand if you're up for it. BOONE: I'm up for it. LOCKE: him a knife Then let's get moving. of Walt with Vincent. WALT: I could take Vincent, and he could sniff something that belonged to Charlie. And I can help. MICHAEL: I said no, man. Hey, Locke. Hey, look, you know, a lot of us don't just want to sit here waiting for news. LOCKE: Thanks, but we're set. Anyone else will just slow us down. MICHAEL: Okay. Maybe I'll just put together another party. LOCKE: Good idea. We're going north. I suggest you go south. of Walt looking at dad. Shot of Michael looking embarrassed. MICHAEL: Walt Come on. ---- of Jack running, stopping, confused about where he's going. He finds a broken branch. ---- - Shot of woman on operating table, dead, being covered with blanket. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: I never thought I'd see the day, Jack. You barge into my O.R. You work on my patient. JACK: You didn't have to do this procedure. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: I don't have to do anything. JACK: Yeah, of course, you don't. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: I chose to do this procedure, this emergency procedure, because when this girl crashed in the ER, they called me. JACK: I was right upstairs. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: And you should have stayed upstairs. And how did you find out? JACK: One of the nurses came to get me. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Who? doesn't respond. Oh, thank god I have you and some anonymous nurse to rescue me. JACK: She told me that your hands were shaking. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: My hands were not... JACK: You cut her hepatic artery. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: She was in a car crash, Jack. Her insides were a mess. JACK: You made a mistake. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: They called me. I... JACK: I don't care whether they called you. You made a mistake. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Are you lecturing me?! You tell me, if you were upstairs, and I was in a restaurant having lunch, then why did they call me? JACK: How many drinks did you have at lunch, dad? ---- on the Island. LOCKE: Jack. Jack. It's a good thing you were going in a circle. Not much of a search grid, but we never would have found you otherwise. KATE: Jack Did you find anything? JACK: No. LOCKE: You should go back to the caves -- Sayid's leg. JACK: I dressed Sayid's leg. You found me, we can find Charlie and Claire. Now, do we have a trail to follow or not? LOCKE: Jack, this was my fault. JACK: What? LOCKE: I hunted with Ethan. I spent time with him. I never sensed anything -- off. But for everything that I know about hunting, tracking -- whoever he is, he knows more. If we catch up with him, I don't want anything to happen to the only trained physician on the Island. So go back, be the doctor. Let me be the hunter. JACK: Can we go now? LOCKE: Follow me. ---- of Michael with Hurley filling water bottles. MICHAEL: I'm trying to help and all the guy can tell me is go south? Like what? I'm going to get in his way or something? HURLEY: We're all tweaked, man. Locke's just feeling it like the rest of us. MICHAEL: So, what? There's five other guys who would've gone out there with me, putting our necks on the line to find Charlie and Claire. All I'm saying is I'm getting sick of getting treated like a second class citizen around here because Mount Baldy can bag a boar. WALT: He knows a lot more than how to catch a boar. Mr. Locke is a warrior. He can hunt, he can track stuff, and he's the only who brought knives. So, if it were me, I would listen to him. MICHAEL: Well, I don't want you to. You understand? nods. You stay with Hurley. I may not be a warrior, but I am going south. HURLEY: Back home, I'm known as something of a warrior myself. shakes his head. ---- of Locke ripping fabric with his teeth. LOCKE: We mark our progress by line of sight. We tie these off so we don't get lost. BOONE: You can lead us back to camp, right? LOCKE: If nothing happens to me. BOONE: Maybe I better take marker detail. smiles. Jack and Kate run up. JACK: Anything? LOCKE: Not yet. JACK: If you can't find the trail... LOCKE: I'll pick it up again, alright? We need to rest for a minute to get our clarity back. JACK: You're going to take a break? It's got to be almost 4 o'clock. When the sun sets there's no way... LOCKE: It's 4:25. And, yes, I'm taking a break. KATE: Jack Can I talk to you for a sec? walk a bit away. Would it kill you to give the guy a little space? JACK: It might. KATE: Stop that. JACK: What? KATE: That. What's going on? JACK: I didn't believe her -- Claire. I gave her a sedative. KATE: Jack, you can't... JACK: She told me someone was after her, that she was being attacked, and I -- she just seemed so out of it. I thought that her pregnancy was amping up her stress and I... I didn't believe her. LOCKE: yelling Jack! of Locke's holding Charlie's "L". Shot of Charlie writing the "L". KATE: What is it? LOCKE: Look familiar? JACK: It's Charlie's. BOONE: You think it just came off? JACK: No. He's leaving us a trail. nods. Act 3 of the search party. JACK: They went this way. LOCKE: I'm not so sure. There's another trail here. JACK: What do mean, another? LOCKE: These are footprints. People moved off this way. JACK: Charlie's leaving these for us to follow to the finger tapes. They went that way. KATE: Unless Charlie isn't the one leaving them. If Ethan knows that we're behind him, he could be setting up a dummy trail. Take off in one direction, double-back his own footprints. BOONE: Wait? Now you're a tracker? LOCKE: You're just full of surprises. JACK: So, we've got two trails. Let's split up, I'll take that one. LOCKE: No. We should stay together, Jack. JACK: Why? We've got two trails, and, apparently, two trackers. LOCKE: Be careful. move off in two directions. ---- of Sawyer walking in the jungle. SAWYER: Who got taken by what? WALT: Charlie and Claire, they think Ethan took them. SAWYER: Ethan took them, huh? WALT: Yeah. SAWYER: Took them why? And who the hell is Ethan? WALT: I don't know. He wasn't on the list thing, the manifest. SAWYER: Ever think he might have lied about his name? WALT: It's stupid to lie about your name. SAWYER: Alrighty, Tattoo, where do you think Ethan came from? WALT: Maybe he was already on the Island, before we were. SAWYER: You got yourself one hell of an imagination, kid. WALT: There could be lots of other people on the Island. SAWYER: So a tribe of evil natives planted a ringer in the camp to kidnap a pregnant girl and a reject from VH-1 has-beens? Yeah, fiendishly clever. And why am I getting the evening news from a 6 year old? WALT: I'm 10. SAWYER: Okay, then it must be true. WALT: If you don't believe me, ask Sayid. He said we're not alone. SAWYER: Sayid's back? looks triumphant and walks away. ---- of Boone tying red fabric to a tree. BOONE: Red shirt. LOCKE: Huh? BOONE: Red shirt. Ever watch "Star Trek"? LOCKE: Nah, not really. BOONE: The crew guys that would go down to the planet with the main guys, the captain and the guy with the pointy ears, they always wore red shirts. And they always got killed. LOCKE: Yeah? BOONE: Yeah. LOCKE: Sounds like a piss-poor captain. BOONE: What do you do in the real world, Mr. Locke? LOCKE: It's John. BOONE: John. LOCKE: Why don't you guess? BOONE: Well, you're either a taxidermist or a hit man? LOCKE: chuckling I was a regional collection supervisor for a box company. BOONE: A box company? LOCKE: They made boxes. BOONE: himself Yeah, right. ---- of Kate running after Jack. KATE: Please, slow down. JACK: You said they went this way. KATE: I think they went this way. I'm not as good at this as Locke is. JACK: So where did you pick up the tracking skills, Kate? Was that before or after you were on the run? KATE: I'm trying to help, Jack. JACK: You know what might help? A little honesty. Just give me something real, anything. KATE: My dad was in the army. Ranger Battalion. We were stationed in Fort Lewis, Washington State. We'd go hiking together. One day we spend 8 hours tracking deer. Being in the woods, it was like -- it was like his religion. Pause. That was real. Anything you want to share, Jack? ---- - Jack walks into his father's office. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Oh, thanks for coming in, Jack. Have a seat. turns a document around for Jack to see. JACK: What does it say? CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: The truth, that a patient was brought to the ER following a car accident, rushed into surgery with massive internal bleeding -- you joined me, and in spite of our most heroic efforts, the patient succumbed to her injuries. JACK: Looks like you fixed everything but the patient. You had no business being in O.R. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Do you really think I would have walked in there if I couldn't handle it? JACK: You've done it before. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: That's right, I have, because I am perfectly capable of making those... JACK: How can you say that after what happened yesterday? CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: The problem is not that... JACK: You were impaired. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: I know my limits. JACK: I won't sign this. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: You're a part of the team, Jack. I'm not the only one on the hook for this. You called me off. You were the surgeon of record when she died. Look, accidents happen in surgeries all the time, Jack. That's the truth and you know it. But if you contradict this report, if you mention alcohol, well, that's the only fact that's going to matter. They'll strip me of my license. JACK: Yes, they will. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: I know I have been hard on you, but that is how you make a soft metal into steel. That is why you are the most gifted young surgeon in this city. And this, this is a career that is all about the greater good. I've had to sacrifice certain aspects of my relationship with you so that hundreds and thousands of patients will live because of your extraordinary skills. Pause. I know it's a long, a long time coming. What happened yesterday, I promise you, will never happen again. And after all what I've given -- this is not just about my career, Jack. It's my life. signs the report. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Thank you, son. Thank you. Act 4 of Sayid asleep in the caves. Sawyer approaches. SAWYER: Well, well, well. I don't know if you Islams got a concept of karma, but I get the sense this Island just served you up a heaping platter of cosmic payback. SAYID: What do you want? SAWYER: Dr. Do-Right doesn't trust me with his antibiotics so I have to hump it up here everyday just to get my meds. grabs a straight-edge from the "table". You know, a less magnanimous man than I might just be thinking he could beat the ever-living-snot out of you right now without fear of reprisal. SAYID: You want to take a shot? Take it. But know that I left this camp out of shame for what I did to you. It was never my intention to return. SAWYER: Sorry, fresh out of sweet forgiveness. If it wasn't your intention to return, then why did you? SAYID: I was taken prisoner by the French woman. SAWYER: The one who's been sending out a distress signal for 16 years? She's alive? SAYID: She was on a science expedition. She said their ship wrecked. SAWYER: She alone? SAYID: She said that there are others on this Island. SAWYER: Her people? SAYID: No. She believed they had all gotten sick. She murdered her entire team. SAWYER: Right. And these others, who the hell are they? SAYID: I don't know. She's never seen them. SAWYER: Oh, she's never seen them, but she knows they're there. SAYID: If you believe her. SAWYER: Do you? SAYID: Maybe. Maybe not. But on my way back I heard something in the jungle surrounding me. SAWYER: Something like what? SAYID: Have you got something to say to me, Sawyer, or are you going to continue asking me questions you know I don't have the answers to? SAWYER: exiting Tide's coming up the beach. Plane hull's almost in the water. Kept your signal fire burning. ---- of Hurley and Walt playing Backgammon on the beach. HURLEY: Crap. WALT: Your blacks can't get in. HURLEY: Yeah, I know my blacks can't get in. WALT: My roll. HURLEY: Yahoo. WALT: Need a 4-3. then takes forever to roll. HURLEY: Dude, would you please roll? WALT: a 4-3 Yes. HURLEY: No! WALT: Your turn. rolls a 6-3. WALT: It's okay, I wasn't very good when I first started playing, either. HURLEY: I didn't just start playing. I took 17th in a tournament once. WALT: 17th is not very good. HURLEY: No, 17th is very good. WALT: C'mon double 6's, double 6's. rolls double 6's. Yes. HURLEY: Aw, you've got to be kidding me, WALT: I'm lucky. HURLEY: No one is that lucky. WALT: My dad said I was the luckiest person he ever knew. HURLEY: Really? WALT: Not Michael, Brian. My other dad. Yeah, um. . . rolls again and wins. Yes! Yes! C'mon, one more game, double or nothing. HURLEY: Can't. I have a meeting. WALT: A meeting? HURLEY: Yeah. A meeting. WALT: You owe me 20 thousand dollars! HURLEY: You'll get it. ---- of Locke and Boone in the jungle. BOONE: It's been all 15 minutes since we've seen any sign. What are we following? LOCKE: My gut. BOONE: Great. LOCKE: So, Boone, what did you do in the real world? BOONE: I run a business. LOCKE: What kind of business? BOONE: Uh, it's a wedding thing. LOCKE: Huh? BOONE: My mother has this empire. The Martha Stewart of matrimony. I run one of the subsidiaries. LOCKE: So who's running it now? BOONE: I guess it doesn't matter, does it? LOCKE: I'm sure there are people who can handle it, temporarily. It's going to start raining, in one minute. BOONE: 1 minute? LOCKE: Give or take a few seconds. You should turn around, Boone, and head back. BOONE: What? LOCKE: The trail's been cold for a quarter mile, dangerous terrain ahead. If you start now, you'll make it back to camp before dark. BOONE: What about you? LOCKE: I can take care of myself. BOONE: No, I'm not heading back. LOCKE: I admire your courage, but... BOONE: I'm not heading back. LOCKE: smiling Alright. starts raining and Locke stretching his arms out to greet it, and smiles. BOONE: They teach you how to predict the weather in a box company?! ---- of Kate and Jack running along. JACK: I guess we were right. picks up one of Charlie's finger tape letters, "T". Where to now? of something vaguely bird-like, mixed with sound of Claire screaming. We see Jack start running. KATE: Jack? Jack, where are you going? Jack? JACK: Didn't you hear her? KATE: What? Hear, hear who? and Kate begin to climb a hill. Jack slips. KATE: Jack! falls to the bottom, landing hard. Ethan appears before him and puts his foot on Jack's chest. ETHAN: If you do not stop following me, I will kill one of them. pushes on Jack's chest with his foot. Do you understand? grabs Ethan's foot and fights with Ethan. Ethan kicks Jack's ass. ETHAN: No more warnings. kicks Jack in the face; Jack loses consciousness. Act 5 - We see Christian Shephard talking to the husband of the dead woman. Jack is watching them from a distance. Andrea, a nurse, is passing Jack. ANDREA: Jack Dr. Shephard. JACK: Andrea. Andrea, that man that my father is talking to, who is that? ANDREA: That's her husband. He's threatening to sue. see Christian Shephard putting his hand on the husband's shoulder exactly the he did with Jack when trying to convince him to sign the documents. The man succumbs to his grief. ---- - We see Jack lying in the mud at the bottom of the cliff, just coming to. Kate is trying to help him. KATE: Jack, Jack. Jack, are you okay? JACK: How long was I out? KATE: I don't know, I'm sorry, you slid on the rocks and... JACK: Ethan? KATE: What? JACK: Ethan was here. KATE: You banged your head, Jack. JACK: No, no. He was here. KATE: You have to stop. The rain has washed away the trail. Even if he was here -- you've got -- Jack! JACK: I'm not letting him do this. KATE: Not letting him?! JACK: Not again. ---- - We see Jack sitting in a hospital office, with a committee "hearing" the case of the woman who died. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: We realized that her blood pressure was continuing to drop precipitously, at which point the patient went into cardiac arrest. Of course, every effort was made to resuscitate her, but the severity of her injuries, the amount of internal bleeding, made that impossible. Now, in my professional opinion, ladies and gentlemen, and that's all I have, by the time I was called in the damage was irreversible. HOSPITAL ADMINISTRATOR: Okay, thanks, Christian. Sorry about this formality. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Of course. HOSPITAL ADMINISTRATOR: Just one final detail -- you were aware of the patient's pregnancy when you went into the procedure? CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Absolutely. The patient's husband had informed the attending in the ER. It was, however, extremely early in the pregnancy, so our primary focus had to be on the mother. HOSPITAL ADMINISTRATOR: Okay, then. I think we're done here. The final report will be filed. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Okay. JACK: I need to -- revise my statement. I didn't come into the O.R. until well into the procedure. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Jack? JACK: I was warned by one of the nurses that my father was operating... under the influence. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Jack. This is not... JACK: By the time I got there it was clear that my father was not only incapacitated, but that he had also severed the patient's hepatic artery, which, in my professional opinion, caused the crisis which led to her death. stares at Jack, shocked. Betrayed. ---- to Jack and Kate running in the jungle. They come across Charlie hanging from some trees. Close up of Charlie's hand shows only the "E" left. JACK: No. runs over and lifts Charlie up by the legs You've got to cut him down. of Kate climbing tree. JACK: Hold on, Charlie. Hold on there. of Kate trying to cut Charlie down. KATE: I can't reach! Pull him over to me! finally cuts him down. Jack does CPR. JACK: He's not breathing. C'mon, breathe, Charlie. C'mon, breathe. C'mon. C'mon. starts crying. Jack starts pounding Charlie's chest. JACK: C'mon, Charlie, c'mon! C'mon, c'mon, Charlie, c'mon! KATE: Jack, Jack stop, he's not...! Jack, stop, he's not coming... stops. Kate's crying. Jack looks sad. Kate comes over to console him. KATE: It's okay, it's okay. pushes her away. JACK: No, no. KATE: Jack, Jack! trying to stop him from doing CPR. starts thumping his chest again. KATE: Stop! Stop! JACK: C'mon! C'mon. Charlie breathes. JACK: Just breathe, breathe. Breathe deep, breathe deep. You're okay. and Kate are crying for joy. Act 6 of Charlie, Kate, Jack around fire at the caves. Shot of Michael coming back from his search. WALT: Dad! hug. They brought Charlie back. But he hasn't said anything since he came back. MICHAEL: Hurley They find Claire? shakes his head. JACK: on Charlie's neck wound Does that hurt? How's your breathing? just stares into space. Charlie, you've got to talk to me. We're going to back out and look for Claire the moment the sun comes up, and I could really use your help. Anything that you can tell me about what you remember, where you were going. Did you see or hear...? CHARLIE: I didn't see anything, hear anything. I don't remember anything. Claire... JACK: What? CHARLIE: That's all they wanted. JACK: They? CHARLIE: All they wanted was Claire. of Kate by the waterfall. SHANNON: entering They aren't back yet. KATE: I'm sure they just made camp for the night. If there's anyone on this Island that your brother's safe with, it's Locke. ---- BOONE: Are we lost? of Boone and Locke in the dark hiking up a rocky area. LOCKE: No, Boone, we're not lost. BOONE: Sorry, it's just... I don't see how you can still be following this trail. I think we should go back. LOCKE: Don't you feel it? BOONE: Feel what? LOCKE: It. BOONE: Alright, John. I'm going to follow the strips back. LOCKE: Suit yourself. looks flummoxed. Boone, you need this more than I do. tosses Boone a flashlight. It lands on the ground but makes a metal k-thunk sound. Boone kneels down and grabs the flashlight. BOONE: What is that? starts digging plant material out of the way, exposing a piece of metal. Locke bangs it with his knife. LOCKE: Steel. BOONE: Could that be part of the plane? Part of the wreckage? knocks in a few different places with his knife. BOONE: What is that? LOCKE: That's what we're going to find out. start "digging." Category:Season 1